


Stop that

by floorpotato



Series: Aomine and Kuroko love (hate) eachother [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, i hate aomine, thats a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: You’re my neighbour and you are stealing my wifi to watch porn and can you not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/gifts).



Kuroko gets a notification that someone has logged onto his wifi network. He clicks on it and sees that... 'Big Dick Daiki's iPhone is connected to you network'. What the fuck... Daiki.. Aomine Daiki??

Kuroko gets up and puts his ear against the wall between his and Aomine's apartments. He hears moaning, what sounds like two voices and then a third joins in. Is he.. Oh no. That is not gonna fly. Kuroko, even though he is in an old t-shirt and sweatpants, looking the opposite of cute, storms out of his apartment and knocks on the door next to his very loudly. After a minute, Aomine opens the door, hair a bit messy, cheeks flushed, and without a shirt on.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but I don't appreciate Big Dick Daiki stealing my wifi to watch porn and jack off."

**Author's Note:**

> "No, I swear, I didn't choose my iPhone's name!" 
> 
> "That sounds fake." 
> 
> "Please.... I'm not weird" 
> 
> "It's too late for you."


End file.
